Voices
by TheVicksburg
Summary: AU; 'I hear voices crying, I see heroes dying, I taste the blood that's drying, I feel the tension rising. I see darkness falling, I hear voices calling, I feel justice crawling, I see faith has fallen. They understand me.' *Not Kurtty* 'Songfic'


**My second AU songfic! =D This was done as a challenge by my cousin, who loves this song. I admit, it's pretty awesome, but Re-Education (Through Labor) kicks its' ass. This is (again) set in AU, where Kurt is starts hearing voices after an encounter with Mastermind. Please bare with me, my mind is screwed up at the moment and this is what happens….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to it's respective owner(s).**

**Review or my pet killer Panda, Jianyu, will mutilate and devour your soul and body. Enjoy~**

* * *

_Voices – Rev Theory (Randy Orton)_

_I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
_

They've been there for a year. Mastermind said he would give me assurance after mutants were exposed. I can't tell if this was his assurance or something to use against me. They always talk. They council me through the denial and grief. They understand my pain and suffering due to this cruel humanity, they claim they're like me, hated by humans.

_They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you  
They talk to me, they talk to me  
_

But they don't always act nice. They point out bullies and bitches and whisper things that my stomach churns at the thought of. Never good, more tortuous and evil, like a sadist. Along with the whispers, they show me. I continuously run to the restroom to try and calm my churning stomach or throw up, neither pleasant.

_  
You got your rules and your religion  
All designed to keep you safe  
But when rules start getting broken  
You start questioning your faith  
_

Christianity is the only thing that keeps me sane. The thought of the savior, Christ, coming and saving those persecuted brings me relief. It gives me a sense of safety. But when I see all the vandalism and murders, my faith is questioned, not only by me but by my inner 'saviors' as they call themselves.

_I have a voice that is my savior  
Hates to love and loves to hate  
I have the voice that has the knowledge  
And the power to rule your fate  
_

My inner schizo savior is the one who gives me chills at the sounds of his name or voice. He hates to love and loves to hate, he tells me things and shows me the thins that make me sick. My other inner schizo voice is the sane one, saner than my 'savior'. 'He has the knowledge' he says 'and power to rule our fate.' They both give me a sense of fear and paranoia.

_  
I hear voices crying  
I see heroes dying  
I taste the blood that's drying  
I feel the tension rising  
_

They tell me not to worry. The voices that I hear crying give me the feeling that I'm connected to the minds of the dead people surrounding me. The hallucinations of heroes dying make me feel helpless. The taste of blood drying makes me throw up and stare at the 'blood' on the ground. The tension I feel rising makes me want to hide in a corner and weep.

_  
I hear voices in my head  
The council me  
They understand  
_

They still talk. They still council me with my paranoia and grief. They understand my mutated and demonic appearance but won't ever know the pain of abandonment I feel everyday.

_They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you  
They talk to me, they talk to me  
_

They tell me heir plots against all those not me. They give me examples of innocent people going through their toture, They speak and whisper things I never imagined where humane or possible.

_  
All the lawyers are defenseless  
All the doctors are disease  
And the preachers all are sinners  
And the police just take the grease  
_

All the lawyers plotted against me have nothing on me, not with my Fate Ruler inner savior. 'The doctors experimenting on me are disease' they say. The preachers in church are sinners, trying to cover up with faith and Christ. The police take the grease, never fulfilling their jobs, only if mutants are involved.

_All you judges you are guilty  
All the bosses I will fire  
All you bankers will have losses  
And politicians are all liars_

The judges in hold of my multiple cases label me as guilty. The bosses of all jobs fear my power and knowledge. The bankers suffer loss of my success because of discrimination. The politicians all lie about human rights and mutant rights.

_  
I see darkness falling  
I hear voices calling  
I feel justice crawling  
I see faith has fallen  
_

Every night as I lay in bed awake, I see the darkness falling over me. The voices call me as I wander blind through the darkness. I feel the justice in the world crawling everywhere, lost. I see the white purity of faith fall from the sky, landing the black puddles, only to blend in and release despair.

_  
I hear voices in my head  
The council me  
They understand  
_

Through all of my paranoia they stand with me, counseling me and understanding me, never leaving me to fend for myself. They don't care as long as I survive and feed them pain and despair, they feast.

_They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you  
They talk to me, they talk to me_

I still watch and listen to everything they say. They demand I listen, so I do. They are my saviors. 'Christ won't save a demon like you' they explain to me. They whisper and urge me to continue to the Recreation Room, my gaze landing on the brown haired angel. I grip the metal blade in my hand as I walk forward, numbly listening and watching what I needed to do to earn their love. "Kill the Kitty." The voices cry.


End file.
